


Tangled in the Sheets

by Rany



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rany/pseuds/Rany
Summary: And now I'm gon' get strangledCause we tangled in the sheets
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Kudos: 6





	Tangled in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Dead Man Walking by Jon Bellion

She was sitting at the end of the bed holding the sheets to cover her body  
"how did we let this happen?"  
"Relax Shir, we're adults"  
“i’ve watched you grow up Rickon” I laughed  
“ i’ve watched you grow up too” she looked at me like she was about to murder me  
“It’s different, you know that.. I was thirteen when we met, you’re 5” I sit behind her putting my chin on her shoulder  
“that would’ve been a issue but now i’m 25 and you’re 33, it’s not illegal” she sighed and looked at me, I tried to kiss her and she dodged  
“ tell me you haven’t told anyone yet” I laughed again putting my hands on her hips  
“ too embarrassed?” I said trying to pull her to me  
“your fans are going to murder me if they ever find out” she laghed as I put her on my lap  
“nah they won’t” i kissed the scars on her cheeks  
“they almost did last night when you dedicated that song to me.. and that was even after you told them I was a childhood friend” i keep kissing her face until she kisses my mouth and I pulled the sheets of her body  
“Rickon… stop this… I need to go” I keeped kissing her neck, she sighed and we started all over again.

Shireen slept at my hotel room that night and damn i didn’t wanted the night to end… ever. I woke her up with kisses but she insisted that she had to leave  
“ i’ve stayed more than I should’ve had, if your sister finds out about it you’re a dead man walking, love” she said as she tried to dress up, I was trying to stop her  
“that would be a pretty dope song” I laughed as she widened her eyes  
“no. i swear to god I’ll kill you” she said stepping away from me “No, actually, I will let Arya do it, she will make it really painful” she made her way to the door and I followed her  
“ sorry babe, i can’t help it, I have to write it” she narrowed her eyes at me, I kissed her mouth again  
“ just… make it fun, bye” and she left

I called the band group and Tom was the first to pick up  
“ what’s up Rick?” Edric and Jojen answered at the same time, Meera was in the line with Jojen  
“ hey love “ she said “ what’s wrong?”  
“ are you guys busy? I wanna write a song about something that just happened to me” I laughed “ can we meet?”  
“ yo Joe, bring some weed” Tommy said

Next week I was in the studio rehearsing with the band when Arya stormed in  
“ you’ve slept with Shireen?” she threw an empty coffee cup at my head, drops of it that there were still at the cup fell on my guitar and my clothes “ my best friend Rickon… you couldn't keep it in your pants at least once “ she said picking up a drumstick in the counter and throwing at me. Edric took the microphone away from her before she could throw it at me too “first Robb started dating Myrcella, now you’ve slept with Shireen. What’s up with my brothers and my best friends? urgh”  
“ Being a hypocrite here sis “ I said and she stormed in my direction. Edric holded her back “ you’ve slept with your brother’s best friends too.. both of them actually. What up with you and your brother best friends?”  
“ Rickon shut up” he warned me “she’s stronger than me bro”  
“ you wrote a song about it and released” she tried to let go of Edric “let me go Dayne” Arya asked him “ i wanna kill him” she screamed  
“hey… I didn’t forced Shireen to do anything. She wanted it”  
“ You seduced her, you prick” the boys laughed  
“ fuck off Arya, Shireen is a grow woman, she knew what she was doing”  
“stay away from her and take out that stupid song. Can’t believe you wrote a song about this“  
After she left I exited the room to call Shireen  
“ Guess who just left the studio after throwing a huge taratum” she laughed  
“i’m so sorry baby, but we knew this would happen” i smiled  
“ we did and wait until she finds out we’re still together” we laughed at our secret

**Author's Note:**

> Go stream dead man walking by Jon Bellion


End file.
